


Sparring with Lightning: Kasumi

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Sparring with Lightning [3]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forest Sex, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Lightning waits for Kasumi for a friendly sparring match but she has something else in mind.





	Sparring with Lightning: Kasumi

Deep in the forest sounds of two female warriors locked in hand to hand combat could be heard. Thing is, they're not fighting but something else that starts with f.

Kasumi has hands on the tree, bent forward. Her head is down and eyes are closed while her mouth is wide open. Letting both her groans and drool out. Her famous blue outfit folded up nicely and placed by the roots of the tree. Along with Lightning's skirt and shorts.

Loud moans of pleasure keep leaving her lips. Not that she's trying to be quiet. Even if she does it will be impossible because Lightning's cock feels so good.

She can hear Lightning's abs smacking her ass. "You're cock feels amazing Light! The best cock I ever had! It reaches so deep inside me! So big! So thick!" Kasumi cries out.

"I wasn't expecting this when you ask me for a sparring session. I thought it would be like last time," Lightning said laughing. Her fingers digging into Kasumi's butt cheeks. She gives them a strong squeeze from time to time. Liking how they jiggle with each thrust.

Kasumi looks over her shoulder. "Remember that counter you did against one of my throws?" Kasumi asked with a seductive smile.

"What did you expect me to do when you jumped on my face," Lightning laughs. "I'm surprised none of your opponents did what I did," Lightning smiles. Pulling out Lightning squats down and presses her lips on Kasumi's folds.

"Your tongue feels just as good as last time!" Kasumi moans. Lightning had a firm grip on Kasumi's shaking hips. Keeping them still and steady. The kunoichi's love juices leak out of her pussy and Lightning laps it all up.

One of Lightning's fingers caresses her second hole and Kasumi spasms. She's on the verge of cumming. Which is why Lightning inserts two fingers into Kasumi's ass. Moving them fast and deep.

Raising her head the kunoichi lets out a loud orgasmic scream. Her love juices are all over Lightning's face. Kasumi is weak in the knees but Lightning is holding her up.

Standing up Lightning rubs her mushroom head on Kasumi's clit. "Please! Don't tease me anymore! Fuck me!"

"Then beg my dear kunoichi slut," Lightning purred into Kasumi's ear. "Swear to be mine and mine alone, to be my kunoichi who will do anything I desire from killing on my orders to being my cum dump slash dick warmer."

Kasumi couldn't handle it at that point and lewdly screamed into the empty forest with only its inhabitants being the witness, "YES! I, KASUMI, WILLINGLY DECLARE MYSELF TO YOU, LIGHTNING FOR LONG AS I LIVE!"

Nodding, Lightning pulled Kasumi's hair back roughly and pulled her in for a kiss and shoved her dick into Kasumi's asshole full force making sure that every inch scraped against the kunoichi's virgin asshole.

"God damn!" Lightning grunted out having a semi-difficult time of pulling out, "I should have done this in our first encounter," she said speeding up her thrusts as she turned Kasumi's ass bright red from how many times she slapped it.

Growing tired of looking at Kasumi's red ass, already filled up with three loads of cum, Lightning pulled out coating the kunoichi's back in her fourth load. "Ride my cock, Kasumi, I want to see those huge tits bounce," she said with a smile and lays on her back.

Nodding happily, Kasumi slowly walked over and placed the tip against the entrance of her lower lips and slid down resulting in cute little lewd meows escape her throat, "Oh Light, I can't wait to feel this cock every day and night!" she moaned out placing her hands on Lightning's stomach.

"Put your hands on the back of your head, I can't see your nipples shake if your arms are in the way," Lightning said.

Doing as told, Kasumi's ahegao face made Lightning want to see more and in a quick movement, she grabbed her kunoichi's clit pinching, pulling, and twisting it between her fingers.

Screaming in pleasure, Kasumi came coating Lightning's cock in her juices. "I like that look on your face when you cum. I want to see more of it," Lightning said twisting Kasumi's clit once more.

Seeing a proud and strong kunoichi like Kasumi fall into sexual insanity turned her on even more than turning over so that Lightning is hovering over her new personal kunoichi she seductively traced her nail polished fingers down Kasumi's cheeks starting from the left then tugging on her chin, Kasumi opened her lips allowing Lightning to explore her wet caverns.

"Have I ever told you how cute you can be," Lightning cooed, her lust-filled half lid eyes sending pleasure of delight down Kasumi's spine happy that she could please her lover in such manner. "I think I should give you a reward when we get back to my place in the city, don't you think?" Lightning asked slowing her thrusts to the point that they were that of a snail.

Lightning squeezed Kasumi's breasts then her hands slowly tracing down south, "I'm done with the warm-up. Time for me to get serious!" she said pulling back her hips and slams them back into Kasumi.

The speed Lightning is now moving her hips renders the kunoichi's mind to mush. She lost all sense of the word around her and the only thing Kasumi is aware of is the sexual pleasure Lightning is giving her.

Moaning in pleasure, Lightning couldn't help but think a tattoo would be a perfect present for her new personal kunoichi, then thinking of Kasumi having her symbol on her body caused the pink-haired futa to cum. "Tell me, Kasumi, how would you feel if I just chained you to my bed and being my personal onahole. No need to worry from those pesky ninja's, no fear of looking over your shoulder, just fall into the pleasure I can give, to be loved, admired, and most importantly safe. Safe to raise our daughter," here Lightning dialled down her pounding until they were almost lovingly and with a lot more passion than lust from seconds ago.

"To train our daughter in our respective fighting styles, and being the mother you always wanted to be," she finished kissing Kasumi on the lips.

Smiling tears of joy, Kasumi returned the kiss equalling Lightning's passion with her own, "Yes Lightning, I would gladly marry you right here and now," she said when they separated.

Lightning chuckled, "Then do you Kasumi take Claire Farron, as your husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part."

Kasumi cried tears of joy once more as she could just feel like Lighting wasn't just acting and really meant each word, "Yes, I take you, Claire Farron as my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part."

"Then you may kiss the bride," Lightning whispered as they kissed once more.

"I guess we need to buy wedding rings when we reach the town," Lighting giggled, yes giggled, as she snuggled into Kasumi's neck peppering it with kisses, resulting in HER new wife to softly giggle.

"You know this could be considered our honeymoon," Kasumi realized.

"Guess you're right," Lightning said kissing Kasumi's nose, "Oh and call me by my real name, Claire, after all, you are my wife."

Hearing the word come from Lig-Claire's vibrant pink lips, Kasumi shivered, "Say it again, call me your wife."

"My wife," kissing Kasumi's forehead she shivered.

"My wife," this time she kissed Kasumi's nose.

"My wife," kissing the left cheek.

"My wife," after kissing the left, Claire moved on to the right cheek.

"My wife," moving past the lips, Claire peppered Kasumi's neck with kisses.

"I love you, my wife," kissing Kasumi's lips, both girls resume with their lovemaking. So Kasumi turns around and rubs Claire's cock against her pussy then slowly insert it inside her pussy.

Leaning back, Kasumi puts her hands on Claire's large breasts and starts to move her hips up and down. Claire in the meantime slips her hands under Kasumi's thighs. She'll let Kasumi do the moving.

Letting herself enjoy her wife's tight, warm pussy. It took all her willpower to not move with Kasumi. Claire groans when Kasumi kneads her tits. It causes her cock to twitch a bit.

Claire is not going to cum just yet. Moving up Claire bringing Kasumi closer to her, pressing her large breasts on Kasumi's back. Her hands slowly move up Kasumi's body until touching her breasts.

Kasumi moans when Lightning pinches her nipples and holds on to Lightning's wrists. Propping her legs up Claire moves her hips with Kasumi.

"CLAIRE!" Kasumi screams and shoots her love juices all over Claire's cock. Claire is still moving her hips until she shoots her load. Extending Kasumi's climax a little longer.

"I think it's time to head home," Claire said panting.

Kasumi nods, "Sure, but let me clean you up~" getting off of Claire, Kasumi moved between her legs and takes Claire's cock in her mouth.

Claire moans closes her eyes and rolls her back. As she relishes getting head from Kasumi, someone was watching them. Ayane.

Who is touching herself the entire time, "I'll see you later."

**The next Fighter is, Morrigan Aensland**

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to rwbyknight in helping me write this.


End file.
